


вместе дышать

by ilen



Series: вместе дышать [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Happy Ending, M/M, написано: 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25474603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilen/pseuds/ilen
Summary: в канаде солнечно этой осенью.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: вместе дышать [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845325
Kudos: 4





	вместе дышать

**Author's Note:**

> эстетика в твиттере: https://twitter.com/nanitheffuck/status/1239361253379903488?s=21
> 
> небольшое предисловие.
> 
> на самом деле, я планировала эту часть едва ли не после выхода второй, но, как видите, ей потребовалось почти два года, чтобы появиться.   
> возможно, потому что я в плохом состоянии – все эти два года.  
> возможно, потому что мне нужно было время, чтобы найти ресурсы рассказать про что-то настолько в абсолюте хорошее, ведь я совсем разучилась в это самое хорошее верить. 
> 
> энивей.   
> эта работа – очень важная и личная, и я надеюсь, что она напомнит еще кому-нибудь про то, что хорошо – вполне себе может быть. 
> 
> (и да, давайте смотреть правде в глаза, обе прошлые части я прописывала марка с выраженной депрессивной симптоматикой, поэтому нет, вам не кажется – это все, оно и об этом тоже.  
> или об этом в первую очередь)

* * *

Раннее утро тянет холодом из распахнутой створки окна, и Марк морщится, просыпаясь. Большую часть одеяла захватил Донхек, обвив его, словно коала, хотя и сам теперь лежит, сжавшись в комок.   
Утренние сумерки сбавляют контрастность комнаты, обещанием рассвета заигрывая с новым днем. Марк еще минуту лежит, не шевелясь и чувствуя все тело зябкостью, а потом тянется аккуратно, чтобы не потревожить, и спускается босыми ногами в прохладную пушистость ковра. Ведет правым плечом, левым. Шумно выдыхает.   
Оверсайз толстовка с заваленного кресла перебирается Марку на плечи, а следом, с него же, кофейный шерстяной плед – на сопящего крепким сном Донхека. Тот даже не реагирует, но через пару мгновений расслабляется всем телом, согреваясь. Марку тоже тепло – на Донхека смотреть.   
Он позволяет себе еще пару минут так постоять, собирая взглядом веснушки и созвездия-родинки на чужом лице. Вдыхает глубоко запахи утра раннего октября и дома, снова потягивается, раздумывая: сначала покурить или выпить кофе. 

Возвращаться в Торонто после десяти лет жизни в Корее было страшно и дико. Теперь же родной город шумит под балконом шинами проезжающих машин даже в семь утра воскресенья, и это успокаивает. Смотреть с высоты четырех этажей, как открывается кофейня в здании напротив, прикуривая первую за день сигарету. Деревья по границам тротуаров уже заискрились первыми вспышками скорых осенних пожаров, и это отзывается в груди Марка почти детским наивным предвкушением.   
Он любит осень, особенно – в Канаде. Шуршащую сухой листвой под ногами и кричающую в пронзительно-голубом небе стаями перелетных птиц. Непостоянную, непокорную, но степенную и величавую.   
Марк затягивается поглубже и думает, прикрывая глаза, что из палящего солнцем мальчика-лета Донхек именно вот в такую осень и повзрослел. Сгладил контрасты, а вместе с ними ушла и неловкость. Волосы, за годы пройдя, кажется, по всему цветовому спектру, остановились на терпкости кленового сиропа. И в них так приятно зарываться пальцами.   
Донхек, словно почувствовав во сне взгляд вернувшегося с балкона Марка, бормочет что-то и переворачивается на другой бок, снова сбрасывая с себя плед. Голая спина – плавным изгибом, кожа темная – солнцем с самого детства зацелованная. Марк его обратно укрывает, а потом подбирает разбросанные по полу вещи, чтобы забросить их в корзину для стирки, и тихо прикрывает дверь в спальню.

Кухня в их новом – общем – доме совмещена с гостиной-столовой и тоже имеет свой балкон. Все в светлых теплых тонах, на полу – дерево, на простом книжном стеллаже во всю стену – та часть книг, которую вот совсем никак не было сил оставить в Корее, и пара новых, которые они купили в прошлые выходные в книжном на соседней улице. На низком, даже просто с виду мягком диване – цветастые восточной вышивкой подушки, а барную стойку, условно разделяющую пространство, величаво украшают два бокала и пустая бутылка из-под испанского полу-сладкого.   
У Марка на душе так спокойно, как не было, наверное, никогда в жизни.  
Он открывает балконную дверь, впуская в квартиру первые лучи солнца, и вдыхает полной грудью, потому что дышать – вот так просто, размеренно дышать – очень хочется. За три года психотерапии, на которую его чуть ли не за руку когда-то отвел Донхек, он многое в своей голове разобрал и многое понял. Например, что вот так искренне и полноценно чувствовать себя живым и быть счастливым по этому поводу – вовсе не мелочь.  
А вот кофе Марк варить так и не научился, поэтому ставит на плиту чайник и достает банку растворимого; записывает кофемашину в список приоритетных покупок. Ополаскивает бокалы и бутылку, отправляет последнюю в корзину со стеклом и бездумно усаживается на высокий стул, смотря как солнце теплым любопытством разбегается по гостиной, заглядывая во все углы, до которых получается дотянуться.   
– Нам нужно завести кошку, – хриплым со сна голосом говорит неслышно зашедший в гостиную Донхек. Окидывает рассеянным взглядом комнату-чайник-Марка и подходит, усаживаясь на стул напротив. – А лучше двух.  
На голове у него полнейший беспорядок, а на щеке след от подушки. Марк едва слышно хмыкает, больше заинтересованный видом Донхека, чем вопросами, как и почему он вместо утреннего приветствия выдал то, что выдал.   
– Можно даже трех.  
– Нет, – Донхек зябко ведет плечами, потому что надеть ничего не потрудился. – Три будет многовато.   
Марк ему не отвечает: улыбается уголками губ и тянет через стойку руку ладонью вверх, приглашая коснуться. Донхек улыбается тоже. Самыми кончиками пальцев пробегает по раскрытой ладони, не дразнясь даже, а просто – как солнце, любопытством. Гладит по запястью и за него же тянет чужую руку к губам, чтобы поцеловать. В самый центр ладони поцеловать, пуская по всему телу Марка толпы мурашек спокойного удовольствия.   
Чайник на плите возмущается свистом. Марк извиняется за прерванную ласку мимолетным поглаживанием по щеке и встает, от Донхека отворачиваясь.  
– Кофе? – предлагает, доставая вторую чашку еще до того, как слышит одобрительное мычание из-за спины. – Я думал приготовить на завтрак оладьи.   
– Я в восторге от того, что ты не сдаешься в своих попытках научиться готовить, – Донхек усмехается, а потом встает, судя по короткому звуку отодвигаемого стула. – Буквально годы.   
– Я научился.  
– Не травить людей? Возможно.  
– Ты ужасен.  
– Не новость.  
Последнее Донхек выдыхает Марку в основание шеи, со спины обнимая его руками поперек живота и пряча замок ладоней в кармане толстовки. Подбородком устраивается на чужом плече, через него рассматривая, как растворимый кофе закручивается водоворотом, созданным чайной ложкой. 

Переехать в Канаду была его идея.  
Донхек озвучил ее поздно ночью, зайдя на маленькую кухню сеульской квартиры Марка после их очередной ссоры, которые тогда шли одна за другой. Душно и бессмысленно. И, если честно, в тот момент Марк скорее ждал закономерное предложение расстаться, но Донхек замер в дверях хрупкой готовностью развалиться кусками после того, как последний отзвук вопроса утонул в тишине.   
Марк помнит тот его взгляд: решимость и почти животный, тоскливый страх. Возможно, Донхек сам не верил в хороший исход, но в тот вечер выбрал ещё раз попытаться за них двоих бороться.  
А Донхек очень редко ошибался, принимая серьезные решения. 

– Как тебе мысль пропустить сегодняшнюю попытку доказать себе и миру, что у тебя есть шансы стать шеф-поваром, купить тот восхитительный багет с чесноком и пойти на набережную?   
Марк выныривает из воспоминаний и поворачивает голову так, чтобы кончиком носа почти касаться чужого. Улыбается снова – просто не может с собой ничего поделать.  
– Я так люблю тебя, знаешь, – говорит на выдохе.   
– О? – Донхек коротко вскидывает брови немым вопросом и прищуривается, а у самого зрачки расплываются дурным удовольствием. – У кого-то сегодня настроение для нежностей?   
– Возможно, – Марк мимолетно целует его в тут же смеющиеся беззвучно губы, а потом выпутывается из кольца рук, забирая свою кружку и возвращаясь за барную стойку. – А мысль неплохая. Правда, я до глубины души оскорблен подобным отношением к моему таланту в кулинарии.  
Донхек смеется уже в открытую, когда усаживается напротив, и делает осторожный глоток.   
– Ах, простите-простите. 

Ему в следующем году исполняется тридцать, а он все такой же, как и восемь лет назад: по-ребячески смешливый.   
Марк был прав, когда размышлял, что офис – совсем не то место, где должен быть Донхек. Тот это тоже понял спустя год и отправился в свободное плавание с целью найти себя. Нашел.   
Теперь Донхек – состоявшийся фотограф, а еще ведет личный блог, в котором, кстати, для Марка отведена самая честная из возможных роль. И честной она стала вот уже два года как. 

– Так почему кошки? – Марк тоже отпивает кофе, устраиваясь локтями на столешнице.  
– Потому что с кошками любое место становится домом, – просто сообщает Донхек, пожимая плечами, будто это что-то совершенно очевидное.  
– Ты никогда не говорил об этом.  
– Нам бы пришлось делить их, если бы мы вдруг расстались, – с той же интонацией; обыденно.

А теперь, видимо, уже не придется.   
Расставаться. 

Марк опускает голову, скрывая совершенно дурацкую улыбку, потому что Донхек всегда так: прячет признания в мелочах, никогда не подтверждая уже ставшее очевидным. Сидит, покачивая левой ногой, греет пальцы о кружку, а взгляд – о смущенного Марка, которому до сорока лет уже меньше, чем до тридцати, а до сих пор – ребенком неразумным. Если рядом с Донхеком.   
– В нескольких кварталах от нас есть приют, – не поднимая головы, сообщает Марк. – Хочешь сходить туда после набережной?  
– Да?   
– А замуж за меня хочешь выйти?  
– Что?  
Солнце утреннюю прохладу разгоняет, заботливо грея воскресное утро для просыпающегося городским шумом Торонто. Ветер доносит до четвертого этажа запах первой выпечки из пекарни вниз по улице, и он смешивается с кружащимся над кружками кофейным паром, заставляя желудок недовольно урчать.  
Марк поднимает взгляд, снова протягивая руку Донхеку, и уверенно повторяет:   
– Стать моим мужем, официально, хочешь?   
Нагретые пальцы касаются ладони тоже – спокойно и твердо, сразу переплетаясь с чужими. Донхек открывает рот, закрывает. Моргает пару раз до смешного растерянно, а потом кивает:  
– Конечно хочу.  
Отпивает кофе, пытаясь потянуть время: Марк знает, что Донхеку нужно дать возможность спокойно переварить ситуацию, поэтому молчит, позволяя себе едва-едва играться с чужими пальцами.  
– А где кольцо? – отмирает спустя минуту Донхек, высвобождает руку и встает. – Не могу поверить, что ты опередил меня, когда у тебя даже кольца нет.   
И уходит.   
  
Чтобы вернуться с простой черной коробочкой в руках и замереть, не доходя до Марка пары шагов. Он раздумывает ровно два вдоха, а потом за запястье тянет Марка со стула и ставит прямо перед собой. Окидывает его всего – целиком – взглядом, улыбается больше своим мыслям, чем человеку напротив, и опускается на одно колено.  
– План был не такой, но когда с тобой что шло по моему плану? – вздыхает наигранно безысходно, а глазами – все еще улыбается. – Марк Ли, ты выйдешь за меня замуж?   
Стоило Донхеку узнать, что Минхен – корейское имя, а настоящее – Марк, он, кажется, больше ни разу иначе Марка и не называл. Распробовал на вкус мурлыканием довольного кота, и пользовался тем, какое это впечатление производит.  
До сих пор.  
Но Марк вместо ответа тянется к выдвижному кухонному ящику и не глядя нащупывает там другую маленькую коробочку; в бархате теплой охры.  
– Почему ты так меня недооцениваешь? – улыбается и тоже перед Донхеком прямо на пол садится, безалаберно вытягивая ноги по обе стороны от него. – Но да, я выйду за тебя замуж. Раз уж ты предлагаешь.   
Донхек закатывает глаза и шумно плюхается на попу тоже, пытаясь сдержать фырканье. Получается у него не слишком, поэтому он просто сдается: смеется, подползая ближе к Марку, и тянется за поцелуем. Коротким, смешливым.   
А потом достает свое кольцо – тонкая полоска белого золота – и надевает его на чужой палец, закрепляя мягким прикосновением губ. Шепчет:  
– Твоя очередь.  
И закрывает глаза, пока Марк нежно устраивает на его пальце такую же простую полоску металла, но солнечно-золотистую. Вслепую утыкается своим лбом чужой и только тогда поднимает веки, смешно морща нос, потому что глаза – счастьем промокшие.  
– Я тоже тебя люблю, – говорит едва слышно. – Иногда страшно, как сильно.  
Марк кивает.  
– Знаю.   
Марк кладет ладони на донхековы щеки и трется ласково о его кончик носа своим, не находя тех слов, которые и правда смогут передать все то, чем для него стал Донхек. 

Тем самым человеком, который выгнал из дома Марка голодную пустоту.   
А может, тем, кто и сам стал для Марка домом. 

Торонто шумит и живет, разгораясь пожарами новой осени на макушках деревьев, и здесь дышится гораздо легче, чем когда-либо дышалось в Сеуле. Марк не глупый: знает, что дышать ему легче вовсе не из-за города, в котором они выбрали быть, но уверен – с выбором они не ошиблись. 

Ни с одним из.

**Author's Note:**

> 200316


End file.
